


Time Flies (But Can It Soar)

by Oh_Toasty



Series: Interesting Times [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Hearing Voices, Hospitals, Jail, M/M, Mental Health concerns, Time Travel, bit like not really?, from the future, ignoring Medical Advice, jailbreak, mick just worries?, petty crime, talk of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: “Time flies over us, but it leaves its shadow behind.”Nathaniel Hawthorne~~~Len and Mick are true to their hearts.





	Time Flies (But Can It Soar)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to shout out AO3 user belovedplank for reminding me about this series and the plan I had for it!

Len’s doctors can obviously tell when a wound comes from a beating, and as they stitch him up they ask invasive questions about his home life. Len shifts uncomfortably, knowing that if he reported anything his father would be the first to know and put a stop to it. 

“I tripped,” he claims, as they attempt to determine of a plastic surgeon will be needed to repaired the gash at the corner of his mouth. 

“Breaking your arm, bruising your whole body, concussing yourself, and leaving several lacerations deep enough to require stitches?” His doctor questions. 

He would smile if he could, “Down the stairs.”

He has Mick sneak him out that night. They don’t pay for his care. 

“Why’d he have to live,” Mick asks, weeks later when Len and Lisa are situated within the comfort and safety of his apartment. 

Len shrugs. “I wish I knew.”

Mick eyes narrow, “There’s something you ain’t telling me.”

“Yeah,” Len admits, “You’d think I’m crazy though.”

Mick scoffs, “I already do.”

‘Do not tell him.’ The voice commands. 

Len simply smiles, “I’ll tell you when the time is right.”

Time passes quickly now that Len doesn’t live in fear of his father, though with the exception of the day Lewis almost killed him Len is still aware of every passing second. Mick and Lisa bond, something about how Mick had rescued him had made Lisa warm up to him, and even Mick can’t resist the adoring eyes of a child. 

Mick and Len still commit crime, though Len keeps his involvement as minimal as he can most days so as to ensure that he won’t be caught and taken from Lisa. 

He never stopped to consider that Mick’s disappearance would be just as traumatic. 

The thing is, Mick had never been quite as willing to plan everything out to the very second, and, when working alone, he’d often just go with the flow. When robbing a high end jewelry store that had, unbeknownst to him, just installed a new security system last week, that meant being arrested. 

Listening to Lisa’s sobs, Len smooths her hair back and kisses her forehead. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get him back.”

The voice in his head is seething, telling him that he has two days to retrieve Mick before the damage is irreversible. ‘If you want to change the future, you need him back now!’

Len simply rolls his eyes and breaks out the blueprints to the county jail, as well as reaching out to the cops on the force that he knows are corrupt. He ignores the ones that his father associates with, instead going through a different precinct, but after a little bribery and a lot of favors, Len has a deal that will end in this arrest accidentally being deleted from the servers, and the evidence disappearing. 

The seconds tick down. 

‘You have six hours,’ the voice informs him, and Len scowls. He’s perfectly aware of the timing of his plan, and he’d appreciate if, for once, he could have some peace and quiet. 

“Enjoying your stay?” Len asks as he meanders towards Mick’s cell, keys in hand. 

Mick just chuckles, “Enjoying playing dress up?”

Len looks down at the uniform he’d stolen earlier and shrugs, “It ain’t the worst thing I’ve had on.”

Len opens the cell easily, and sneaks Mick out the back.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Len asks, as they make their way back to the apartment.

Mick just nods, sensing the somber tone of Len’s voice. 

‘Do not do this, we don’t know how it will affect the timeline. I have not seen this future.’

“I’ve got a voice in my head.”

Mick pauses. 

“A voice?”

“I ain't crazy.” Len informs him. “I’m not, the voice I hear is real, and it tells me things. Things to change the future.”

“How do you know it ain’t just in your head?” Mick asks, and Len can see the hope in his eyes, hope that, against all odds, Len is telling the truth. 

‘In thirty-seven seconds, a man in a red hoodie will appear from your left.’

“A man in a red hoodie will be on our left in,” Len stops to asses, “Twenty-three seconds.”

They watch the man walk by in silence. 

“How do I know you didn’t plan that, Lenny?” His face is emoting more than ever before, except the night they finally kissed, and Len hates that he’s causing Mick to feel the doubt he is. 

“Ask me something about the near future, anything, if the answer is correct, will you believe me?”

Mick chews his lip. 

“Yeah, okay. Yeah. What’s the first thing Lisa will say to me when we get back?”

Len listens closely as the voice hisses in his head.

“She’ll be asleep, Ms. Zendecker slipped her half a Benadryl, but tomorrow she’ll throw herself into your arms and say, ‘Why would you leave me Mick, I thought Daddy got you?’.”

“Shit,” Mick groans rubbing a hand over his face. “We’ll deal with that later if it’s true. I need an answer on this voice in your head sooner.”

They’ve almost reached the apartment by now, only two blocks left, and Len can’t help but feel sweat trickle down his spine as the voice warns him that Mick must believe him by the time they reach the apartment or he would never believe. 

“I got it,” Mick says with a grin, “If we drop into Saints and Sinners, who’ll be there right now? I know you ain’t had time to see who’s in town if you were taking care of Lisa and planning my jailbreak.”

“It’ll be the Mardon’s, Charlie, and Hersch. Plus Tam, but she’s working.”

“Alright,” Mick acknowledges, “Let’s go.”

Len holds his breath as they enter the bar. Despite knowing that the voice in his head means him no harm, if anything it tries to help him out, he still struggles to put his full faith in it, especially in regards to his fledgling relationship with Mick. 

Tam greets them first, a simple wave of the hand, followed by a grunt from Hersch, a nod from the mardons, and Charlie’s eager approach. 

“Snart,” Charlie grins. “Long time no see.”

“Sorry,” Mick grunts, “Can’t stay, Lenny just wanted to show off the fact that I’m alive and well.”

Like the voice had predicted, Lisa was asleep when they arrived home. Still, it was just as well, as Mick pounced on him with every possible question he could think of, admittedly after a long passionate kiss and an admission that he was glad Len wasn’t crazy. 

Len explains what he knows quickly: he met a time traveler with the goal of bettering his life when he was young and started hearing her voice in his head at Juvie. 

“Why though?” Mick asks. “How?”

“Dunno,” Len admits. “She said I save her life or something. I was six, I didn’t really pay attention.”

“Damn it Len.”

Len simply shrugs, secure in the knowledge that Mick will stand beside him no matter what, especially now that he accepts Len despite the voice in his head.


End file.
